England X Reader: Clouds
by shadow5437
Summary: England realizes that his time on Earth is over, and he tries to accept his death with his wife by your side, you. ((I've never written an X Reader story before, so I'm sorry if this sucks. m Plus you have twins. Hooray! I used the song "Clouds" by Zach Sobiech in the story. I love this song, and Why not make the story sadder by using it. TTuTT))


_Well I fell down, down, down_

_Into this dark and lonely hole..._

With this excruciating pain, Arthur Kirkland knew that the worst had come. His time on Earth was up. He knew that his illness wouldn't end, but worsen. He opened his eyes and looked at his wife, [ y/n ], who was sleeping peacefully beside him.

_There was no one there to care about me anymore_

_And I needed a way to climb and grab a hold of the edge..._

He coughed violently and his body began to shake. Arthur wasn't ready to go. He had a wife, he had a family, he had friends who needed him.

_You were sitting there holding a rope..._

Arthur looked at his wife again and smiled. He knew that he'd be in her heart, and would never be forgotten. Tears welled in his eyes as he imagined their lives without him.

_And we'll go up, up, up_

_But I'll fly a little higher_

_We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer..._

[ y/n ] would miss him the most. Arthur is her one true love. They were inseparable, but the illness was about to break them apart forever. His son, Mikey, would be devastated. Arthur loved how happy his son was when he played with his sister, and would play with him. His daughter, Anne, would also be crushed. She loved her father more than anyone.

_Up here my dear_

_It won't be long now, it won't be long now..._

As memories flooded into the Brit's mind, Arthur smiled. He knew that he'd have to accept his death. He couldn't escape it, for it had come for him. Tears escaped his eyes

_When I get back on land_

_Well I'll never get my chance_

_Be ready to live and it'll be ripped right out of my hands..._

Arthur remembered the day he was diagnosed with his disease. Both he and [ y/n ] were saddened, especially when told that the nation only had months left to live. After crying for what seemed like years, Arthur decided he'd make best of his last days.

_Maybe someday we'll take a little ride_

_We'll go up, up, up and everything will be just fine..._

Arthur spent as much time with his family as he could. He was never alone while he was sick. He was saddened to tell the countries about his condition at the World Meeting, and Francis, his rival, was in tears. So was Alfred. The countries showered Arthur in hugs and prayers, but those prayers must have never reached God in time.

_And we'll go up, up, up_

_But I'll fly a little higher_

_We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer..._

Mikey and Anne spent the most time with their father as they could. They'd play as much as possible, and go for walks in the park. They came to sleep in their parents' bed from time to time, which made Arthur overjoyed.

_Up here my dear_

_It won't be long now, it won't be long now..._

With a shaking hand, Arthur wiped his eyes. His heart beat slower, then faster, as if he tried to fight death. He sniffed, and accepted his fate. He knew he was going to die. Arthur looked at [ y/n ].

"I'll miss you while I'm gone, [ y/n ], I love you." Arthur whispered, closing his eyes.

_If only I had a little bit more time_

_If only I had a little bit more time with you..._

Arthur then began to remember all the times he shared with his beloved wife. Their first meeting, their first kiss, their wedding. Them bringing home the twins, watching them grow up, Arthur couldn't have been happier.

_We could go up, up, up_

_And take that little ride_

_And sit there holding hands_

_And everything would be just right..._

One last tear escaped Arthur's eye as he shut them for good. His heart beat slower and slower until it finally gave up and stopped. Forever.

_And maybe someday I'll see you again_

_We'll float up in the clouds and we'll never see the end..._

[ y/n ] opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched. Smiling, she looked at her husband.

"Good morning, Arthur.." She said quietly. To her surprise, she got no answer.

_And we'll go up, up, up_

_But I'll fly a little higher_

_We'll go up in the clouds because the view is a little nicer..._

"Arthur?" She asked a little louder. Again, Arthur didn't respond. [ y/n ] had no idea her husband had died. [ y/n ] shook Arthur slowly, then more vigorously as she called his name.

"Arthur?! Answer me! Please, Arthur..." She sobbed. [ y/n ] knew what had happened. Her husband had died.

"Arthur! ARTHUR!" She cried. She buried her head in his chest and started to sob. She had no idea how she would spread the news. Or how she'd ever recover from a loss like this. Arthur was special, like no man she had never met before. And that man was now gone.

_Up here my dear_

_It won't be long now, it won't be long now..._


End file.
